


You Are My Home

by cheonguklele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Overworked Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Tired Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonguklele/pseuds/cheonguklele
Summary: It was one of those days when Mark is overwhelmingly exhausted and just like fate, Haechan would appear by his door to make his day less tiring.// A SuperM Anniversary Special
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	You Are My Home

Haechan left the 5th floor as soon as Taeyong arrived, exclaiming a quick "Doyoung is inside his room, you can crash there!" 

He doesn't know why but he felt uneasy all throughout the day. Maybe it was because he watched a 10-minute compilation of SuperM Mark and it's bothering his mind since then. It was understandable why he felt restless and concerned just by thinking of it. Johnny tried to reassure him, saying that he'll be fine but he knows. Haechan knows that he isn't.

Mark has been practicing day and night for the comeback. They've been filming ever since March. Mark, together with Taeyong, even had to prepare for the Kick It comeback together with their SuperM schedules. Then came Punch. They had a break for a month or two but it didn't feel like it since they were still so busy. Then they started to practice for 100, Tiger Inside, and One. They also had a lot of performances and interviews. It was a really busy year for them. Almost to no breaks. Not to mention that while doing their SuperM promotions, they were also preparing for NCT 2020.

Haechan would always sigh and a frown etched on his face every time Taeyong comes home after their packed schedule. The leader wouldn't even reach his room and would just crash on the living room, letting out a groan. Johnny would then approach him and shake him a bit and encourage him to rest in his room. Thankfully, Doyoung would knock on his door ever so often to ask if he wants to talk about everything that's stressing him out or just to lay beside him.

Now back to Haechan, he has been tapping his foot on the elevator floor ever since he got on. He was really, obviously restless about it. It's not the first time but every time it happens, he gets really worried that he's this close to asking Mark to move into his room so that he can greet him with a warm hug as a serotonin boost every time he comes home.

When he arrived at the tenth floor, he immediately got off the elevator and went straight towards their dorm. He pressed on the doorbell and even knocked a few times before waiting for someone to open it, tapping his foot on the floor once again.

A few seconds later, the door was unlocked. He immediately beamed and clasped his hands together, waiting for the door to be fully opened. The door was opened by Yuta and the older had confusion all over his face but still let the boy in nevertheless. It was 10 pm and there was only one reason why Haechan would come over so late at night and with that, a soft smile tugged on the Japanese's lips. 

"Is Mark home?" He asked when he saw Jungwoo sitting in the living room. The older flinched. He totally didn't expect the tanned male to visit so late at night but he immediately understood. 

Munching on his chips, he nodded and pointed at the Canadian's room. “Yeah, he just came--” He couldn't even finish his sentence since the boy literally jumped on his place and giddily make his way towards Mark's room. “--home.” 

He slowly twisted the doorknob before the door opened. He didn't fully open it, just enough for his head to peak in. 

“Hyung-- Haechan?”

Mark crashed on his bed as soon as he entered his room. He just tossed his bag somewhere and took off his sweatshirt, leaving him in a t-shirt. He then plumped onto his bed, on his stomach, his face buried onto the sheets. So when he turned his head to look at whoever opened the door and saw his pretty little sunshine, he thought, ‘this day is not that bad as it seems.’

“Hi...”

“Come here, baby, I missed you”

Mark sat up from his bed as Haechan opened the door a bit more for him to get inside, closing the door behind him as he did so. Mark yawned as he waited for his boyfriend to get on the bed. Haechan stared at him as he does, a pout subconsciously on his face as he noticed how tired the older was. His hair was messy, his shirt is crumpled, and as expected, his eyes were really drowsy. 

Haechan got on the bed and just stared at him for a while, sitting an inch before him. He then placed a palm on his face, rubbing his cheeks, and then pouted a bit more when he felt powder getting on his fingers.

“You didn't even remove your makeup”

He frowned, pretending to be upset as he playfully glared and softly flicked his forehead. Mark chuckled, grabbing his hand to place between his.

“I was about to. I just needed to feel the bed for a while.”  
“Knowing you, you would've dozed off, go to sleep, and forget about it.”

Mark let out a satisfied hum, blinking away his sleepiness for a bit before leaning forward to place a peck on his boyfriend's lips. 

Haechan cooed, squeezing the older's cheeks once he pulled away and a chuckle escaped his throat. When he let go of his cheeks, he then leaned towards Mark's bedside table to grab his makeup remover cleansing wipes. He then held Mark's chin on one hand while the other carefully wiped his makeup away.

“How was your day?”

“Not bad just quite exhausting. We had a bunch of interviews....” Mark yawned once again causing Haechan to stop for a bit and press his lips together. He then leaned forward to peck on his nose before continuing his work making the older giggle. “It was good, it was good. Baekhyun hyung was really great. Kai hyung... him and Lucas were really--” Mark got cut off since Haechan placed another kiss on his forehead making him let out a satisfied sigh. “Funny. They were really funny.”

“And you?” Haechan asked, placing his hand over Mark's eyes to make him close them in order for him to remove his eyeshadow. 

“I...I think I did great”  
“You know you did great.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know you did great." 

Mark opened his eyes making Haechan retract his hand. He pressed his lips together, raising both of his eyebrows in confusion. “Haechan-ah...”

Haechan smiled and leaned in for a kiss in which the older gladly kissed back, pulling his waist towards him to embrace him. It was so soft, so delicate, so full of love. It was one of those days. Those days when Mark is overwhelmingly exhausted and just like fate, Haechan would appear by his door to make his day less tiring. 

When Mark pulled away, he held the younger's face ever so gently as if it was a fragile piece of art. It is, actually. He stared at him as if he was his entire world. Full of love, care, and affection. “You are my home, sunshine.”

“I love you too, Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary SuperM!! ❤️❤️
> 
> this fic/au is actually originally posted in twitter so uh, check out @/cheonguklele for my other works?? 😳👉👈
> 
> I hope you guys like it 🤧


End file.
